This document claims priority and contains subject matter related to Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-002982 filed in the Japanese Patent Office on Jan. 10, 2001, and the entire contents of each of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof case for containing a camera, such as a silver halide camera, a digital camera, a video camera, etc., in a watertight manner.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a waterproof case for a camera is formed from a rectangular transparent plastic case shaped like a camera in consideration of robustness, waterproofness, etc. in which openings respectively provided at front and rear sides of a case body of the waterproof case are constructed to open and close by front and rear covers. Such a waterproof case includes packing and O-rings so that the waterproof case is watertight.
Japanese patent No. 2811234 describes a waterproof case for a camera in a substantially rectangular shape. The waterproof case is divided into two parts. The respective parts of the waterproof case are pivotally supported.
A flat binocular type camera had in the past been employed in a silver halide camera such as a 110 mm film size camera, a bridge camera, and the like. Such a binocular type camera has not been typically manufactured and not been on the market for a while.
Recently, many digital cameras, however, have increasingly used such flat binocular type camera designs because of advantages in layouts of an optical system, an electric circuit board, components, etc.
Operation buttons of the camera, which is contained in the waterproof case, are operated from outside of the waterproof case by use of shafts passing through the waterproof case. The operation buttons of the camera are pressed by pushing the shafts. In order to maintain the watertightness of the waterproof case, O-rings and packing provided for the respective shafts. In addition, coil springs are also provided for returning the shafts to their original positions. Thereby, the construction of the background waterproof case for a camera is typically complicated.
The present inventors realized that when a camera is contained in a waterproof case, not all functions of the camera may be used.
A waterproof case for a camera that allows the camera contained in the waterproof case to be operated from outside of the waterproof case in a simple construction has been sought. Further, a waterproof case for a camera that can expand functions of the camera has been desired.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a waterproof case system for containing a camera includes a case body configured such that the camera is freely inserted therein and removed therefrom, and a first optical system arranged at a first part of the case body where a photographic lens of the camera faces, said first optical system including a conversion lens configured to cooperate with the photographic lens.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a waterproof case device for containing a flat binocular type camera includes a case body configured such that the camera is freely inserted therein and removed therefrom, the case body having a rear opening at a rear part of the case body configured to insert the camera into the case body, a rear cover configured to be pivotally supported by a first shaft so as to open and close the rear opening of the case body, and a lock mechanism configured to lock the closed rear cover so that the waterproof case is watertight.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a waterproof case device for containing a camera having a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel serving as an operation unit for inputting operational conditions of the camera, the waterproof case includes a case body configured such that the camera is freely inserted therein and removed therefrom, and a sheet-like transparent member arranged at a part of the case body corresponding to the LCD panel of the camera contained in the case body such that inputting operational conditions of the camera to the LCD panel is performable from outside of the case body through the sheet-like transparent member.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a waterproof case for containing a camera having a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel serving as an operation unit for inputting operational conditions of the camera, the waterproof case includes a case body configured such that the camera is freely inserted therein and removed therefrom, the case body forming an opening at a part corresponding to the LCD panel of the camera contained in the case body, and a rotatable upper cover configured to open and close the opening of the case body.
Objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.